


Two of Everything

by Yulisa



Series: Kingsman: The Golden Circle — fix-it's [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Kingsman Spoilers, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Spoilers, They all live, merlin lives, only the guards die, you can pry them from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulisa/pseuds/Yulisa
Summary: In which Eggsy has a combination of secret packrat habits from his chav life and an extremely reasonable paranoia of running out of supplies mid-mission. He also has no shits left for dealing with Merlin's self-sacrificing crap.aka In which there are two canisters of the freeze spray.aka Eggsy gives no shits; they all better fucking live.





	Two of Everything

_Click_.

“Don't move, Eggsy.” Merlin ordered. “If you move, we’ll all die.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Eggsy groaned. “This is just my luck, innit?”

He watched Merlin crouch down with his briefcase, pulling out a canister.

“This,” Merlin said, “will freeze the land mine and give us a split second's time. On the count of three, let’s do this—”

Eggsy stumbled forward as Merlin shoved him off the land mine, off-balance until Harry steadied him with a firm grasp.

He turned to demand an explanation but his breath caught in his throat.

“Merlin,” he choked. “What have you done?”

“What's necessary,” replied the Scottish man succinctly. “We began this journey together, eighteen years ago when your father and Harry and I were in the same position—”

“Due to my mistake, Merlin.” Harry interrupted. “Give me the can. Let me take your place.”

The other man shrugged as they watched the frozen land mine melt. “The can’s empty. The split second is over. Now get on out of here.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy started. “You can't be bloody serious. Here I've got—”

“Merlin’s right, Eggsy.” Harry cut in. “The mission comes first. Let's go.”

He turned to leave, expecting the young man to fall in.

“Now wait one bloody second, bruv.” Eggsy snarled. “Fuck’s sake. Are y’twats so bloody old that you're suicidal now?”

“Eggsy,” Merlin tried, “We don't have another choice. You need to stop letting your emotions control you.”

“Oh, fuck off will y’?” His chav accent thickening in his anger, Eggsy smacked the Scot upside the head. “And let me finish talkin’.”

“What bloody else can we do?” Harry asked, shifting back to their side. “It's not like we’ve got anti-bomb suits on.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Eggsy smirked as he pulled out a second can from inside his suit jacket. “Harry go off a ways, yeah? I'll freeze this shit and Merlin and I’ll make a run for it.”

The older man nodded obligingly, turning to make his way through the vines and plant growth.

“Ah, toss me your brolly, eh? Might come in handy in case we don't get far enough.”

Harry tossed his Kingsman umbrella to the younger man before heading a dozen meters away and settling into a vantage point with view of both the other two men and the guards.

“Y’ready, Merl?” Eggsy asked. “You're a bit quiet there.”

The man sighed. His hand came up to rub the furrow between his brows.

“Unbelievable, Eggsy.” He groaned. “You should've just left to do your mission and I could've taken out the guards with the bloody land mine. Now they'll know we’re here and we’ll still have to deal with the guards. And where the bloody hell did you get that canister from?”

“You know me, Merlin.” Eggsy grinned. “Ever since that one mission in Kyrgyzstan I've had a distinctly fanatical belief in having at least two of everything — just in case. Looks like it came in handy.

“And don't be in such a hurry to die. Three heads is better than one and if anything our time together has proven, it's that your head is a damn sight better than mine and Harry’s combined.”

Eggsy paused. “Ah, no offense, Harry.”

“No worries, my boy.” Harry chuckled. “I'm not so arrogant as to believe that my mind is as brilliant as his.”

They slipped into silence as Eggsy prepared to spray.

“Well, here goes.”

His hand trembled as he carefully sprayed the trigger mechanism, emptying the can as quickly as possible. He grabbed Merlin’s elbow, lunging in the opposite direction from Harry as he counted the seconds in his head.

 _Now_. He swung his arm around the Scot’s back and they threw themselves forward just as the mine exploded.

Their ears rang tinnily as they wavered on their arms, waiting for the concussive effects to pass.

As his ears cleared, Eggsy heard gunshots firing back where Harry was. He groaned, shoving himself up and over Merlin as he squinted towards the guards. With a sigh he pulled a baseball from his pants pocket before triggering it and chucking it toward the guards.

In the silence, Merlin groaned and heaved himself up with a curse.

“I'm not as young as I used to be,” he complained. “That wouldn't have kept me down for half as long a decade ago.”

Eggsy muffled a snicker as they made their way back to Harry.

“Looks like we didn't need the brolly after all. Well that was a blinding success, weren't it?” Eggsy swung an arm around them both after passing the umbrella back to Harry.

They paused to observe the people within the ruins pulling out guns and running to positions to cover the slowly closing gates with gunfire.

“Well,” Eggsy rolled his shoulders as they made their way forward. “Gentlemen, let's have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as soon as I finished watching the movie haha. Fuck that Merlin death bullshit MERLIN IS IMMORTAL AND EGGSY WILL KEEP IT THAT WAY. 
> 
> I know my title is shit but I never said I was creative. This is unedited and took like twenty minutes to write. Let me know if there are any horrible mistakes and uh what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Ta.


End file.
